Kyuzera Gods(Omnimortals)
Laws of Kyuzera Gods "Kyuzera" stands for supreme combat and uncontested royalty.It symbolizes the potential to achieve true and real perfection in aspects of being and combat.This clan is the only clan of this sort and no other clan nor their bloodline effects or immunities stalemate nor overrule these laws.These laws cannot be defied by none other then he who created this clan, God. This clan possesses warriors of the highest calibour and spirit and divinity.They seem to be un-flawed never needing oxygen or water or any necessity of the living mortals they rule over. They are a clan of basic immortals until they've awakened their true power and become permanent immortals.Basic immortals are the immortals that cannot be killed or destroyed by others however the Kyuzera is the only clan to achieve the ability of true everlasting immortality.This is only achieved by seven beings of the Kyuzera clan in history due to its nearly impossible conditions.With this ability the wielder and vessel of this power has the authority to slay immortals by the permission of God,only Kyuzera clan members may possess this ability because any other would be destroyed with out the blood,body,soul of a Kyuzera God, with this ability beings are presumed " untouchable,unbeatable,invincible" when in fact they are not.The only possible way to effect and harm or destroy a Kyuzera is by being a Kyuzera yourself. Kelin attempted to annihilate his only weakness leaving four known Kyuzera to his will and reviving two of the most powerful ancient Kyuzera: Darxus(The nightmarish true embodiment of evil created by the darkness and hatred of the Kyuzera and the other is unknown at this point but is rumored to be so powerful it took all of the Kyuzera to seal and defeat him.The only flaw in Kyuzera is potential self-destruction .There was once a clan war between them that nearly destroyed everything in existence in which god himself haulted. Peace between the clan remained until Kelin's most recent deeds. Kyuzera are nearly immune to anything a foe can do but these laws are stalemated by their own properties .( no others)This implies that other godly weapons have no true effect on them nor does any other type of god.Mortals cannot harm a Kyuzera. A Kyuzera's body or DNA cannot be altered by means of any magic ,sorcery or alchemy of any sort.(or at all unless the user does it themselves)Kyuzera age as they desire to choosing their own appearance they do not become old,sick nor ill.Thanks to their bloodline they can never stop becoming more powerful which is why they are assumed and are the greatest clan possible to exist.When a Kyuzera's foe wields any element or power they also wield the foes is blocked and disabled due to the Kyuzera " Elemental negation".Kyuzera techniques are vastly unique and limited to the clan itself alone. These techniques cannot be copied,taken,negated,or matched by lesser beings.(anyone less then a Kyuzera). Full Blood Kyuzera Kotosana Kyuzera Totomoto Kyuzera Kelin Kyuzera Falon Kyuzera Darxus Kyuzera Fate Kyuzera Daisuke Kyuzera Keimon Kyuzera Kikiaru Kyuzera Alpha "Moon" Kyuzera Beta "Moon" Kyuzera DéMonidate Kyuzera Daegon "Count" Kyuzera Tecque Kyuzera Gaiden Kyuzera Ryuami "Dragon Overlord" Kyuzera Artificial Kyuzera Angela Kyuzera Takashi Yamatta Zetszume JuOni Koroshiya Abilities/Transformations/Weapons God Burst Mode this form is found within Gods outside And inside of the Kyuzera Clan. This form is unlocked through possession of at least one of the three special bloods of Godly lineage. The first blood is "Heaven ", which contains angels and holy Gods .The transformation of a Heaven blood is referred to as "Heaven burst " .The God transforms according to their power, purpose and will. The God is surrounded by an intense Godly aura which is the ultimate defense against physical attacks.The God's appearance changes accordingly . Gods in this form cannot be combatted with without the opponent possessing the same ability. In the event two or more beings around each other possess the power to wield a "God Burst " form they automatically trigger one another's activation . The second Blood is the "Devil Burst " ,the sinister version which gives an invincible offense in battle and immunity to all elements. Lastly the "Kami Burst " ,a general category of Gods capable of this rare powerful transformation. This form generally focuses the user's wrath and allows their body to become their ultimate weapon. However the Kami Burst is the least powerful burst mode but in the same instance more powerful then typical Godly transformations .This form can add on any additional transformations' traits to it to create a more powerful " Burst God Mode ".These are the basic forms of Burst God Mode, however the two most powerful specific types are the "Omni - Burst " and the "Defyer -Burst" .The trigger to this transformation is a near death state and being an elite God of a higher class Forbidden Form God Speed grants the user unsurpassed speed of any sort.simply the greatest speed measurement possible(only awakened Kyuzera may possess this ability) Impaler Omni Wings(depends on being) Halo Release(halo required) Universal Rings of the Kyuzera Gods(Omni Rings) Kami Fusion(God Sync Kyuzera Defiance activates whenever a member does sustain damage it instantly regenerates making the member immune to what caused he/she any damage Wrath Burst Mode Ascended version of "God Burst Mode" more powerful more dangerous, tapping into their "wrath" will trigger this Transformation and to trigger a god's "wrath" is through emotion, motive, or circumstances. The only cost is if ascending to full wrath it may cause death, near death, complete drain of energy or a tremendous toll on one's body so choose wisely when triggering this transformation. Mode is based off ones embodiment(ex. Yin Yang, Perfection, Infinity, Destiny, Space, etc.) Weapon of Divine Dark Supremacy Known as Kesaimatsû(Forbidden Release Trigger). Beings who embodies both good and evil and fully in-sync with their Sunaiami(Forbidden God Name/Establishment) may wield these dangerously ultimate weapons. Near death, Omni-Ressurection, or activiting Wrath Burst Mode will trigger this weapon release Category:Characters